The Seven Half-Bloods in High School
by Evil Is Gone Until You See Me
Summary: The Seven have defeated Gaia and now they're going to High School. With jealous boyfriends, slutty girls and a few fights here and there. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

PERCY

Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo had sailed across the ocean in a giant war ship, defeated giants, battled Romans, been to hell and back and defeated the Earth Goddess. Now, they were about to face the worst of them all; High School.

They were all going to McLaren High in New York. Frank, Hazel, Jason and Annabeth had all relocated to New York to be with their friends. Now, they were all going to the same school.

Percy had volunteered to pick Frank, Hazel and Annabeth up. The three of them were all living in a boarding house close to Percy's mom's apartment. Jason stayed with Piper - and so did Leo - in her dad's mansion and Nico, well Nico said that he would find his own way to school.

He borrowed Paul's new Toyota and drove up to the boarding house. Annabeth, Hazel and Frank stood outside, looking around nervously. Annabeth wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Frank was wearing the same sort of thing, except his t-shirt was green. Hazel, thankfully, wasn't wearing her black dress she used to wear in her last school, in the 1940's, but a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and sneakers.

Percy parked the car upfront and they all climbed in; Annabeth in front, Hazel and Frank in the back. He started driving.

'So, Hazel, are you nervous for your first day in high school?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes,' the brown-haired girl replied instantly.

Percy laughed. 'I hear that McLaren High is a good school. It was nice of Piper to get us in.'

The rest of the ride there was silence.

After about ten minutes they arrived at the school. As soon as they got out Jason, Piper and Leo pulled up in a sweet Convertible. Nico was standing in the shade of a tree in his usual black clothes.

They all gathered together, even Nico, and looked at the huge building in front of them.

'Ready?' Percy asked.

They all nodded and started to the glass doors and into their new school.


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY

They all walked inside, two by two. Annabeth and Percy walked in; looking around at the new faces. The teenagers looked around at them with curious glances.

They dipped their heads and headed straight for the principal's office. They finally got there and by then everyone had already caught up. They all walked up to the secretary's desk.

'Hi,' Percy said to the young Chinese woman sitting behind the desk. 'We're new students here and need to get our class schedules.'

The woman nodded. 'Just give me your names.'

They all stated their names and soon they all received their class schedules. The eight of them walked out and looked at their schedules.

'I think we all have Homeroom,' Percy stated after looking at everyone's schedule. (**A/n Piper's dad only managed to get them in a month after the school started. Oh, and Percy, Annabeth, Jason are juniors, Leo, Frank and Nico are sophomores and Hazel is a freshman. Just thought you should know**)

'I'm scared,' Hazel stuttered.

'Hey,' Frank patted her shoulder. 'You'll do okay.'

Then, the bell rang. They all headed off in their separate directions. Jason and Percy had the same Homeroom, so they walked off together. They soon arrived at room C4 (ironic). They walked in while people were still piling in, struggling to find seats.

The two boys walked up to the teacher standing in front of his desk.

'Oh, hello, you must be the two new students I've been waiting for,' the teacher smiled.

'Yes,' Percy spoke. 'I'm Percy Jackson and this is Jason Grace.'

'I'm Mr. Anglicus, you're Homeroom teacher.'

'A Latin surname,' Jason said his eyes downcast.

'Very observant, Mr. Grace. Yes, my surname is Latin.'

Jason and Percy turned away and headed to an empty desk at the far end of the room. They sat down and listened to Mr. Anglicus drone on.


	3. Chapter 3

HAZEL

Hazel walked off to my class and soon arrived at class A3. There was a woman with curly grey hair and blue eyes waiting outside the door. Hazel walked up to her and she looked down at her and smiled.

'You must be Hazel Levesque. I'm your Homeroom teacher, Miss Sinead,' the woman said.

Hazel nodded and forced a tiny smile. Miss Sinead led her into the classroom and looked at her class.

'Class, this is our new student, Hazel Levesque. I expect you to be nice with her, unlike poor Marcus Fleming,' Miss Sinead smiled at her class. Then she turned to Hazel. 'Why don't you go sit next to Tanya Williams?'

She pointed to a girl at the back. She had milky white skin, piercing blue eyes and strait black hair that should have been in a bun.

Hazel walked over to her and sat down in the seat next to her. Tanya turned to her and smiled warmly.

'Welcome to McLaren High,' Tanya said.

Hazel gave her a smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be that hard after all...


	4. Chapter 4

Jason

-Time Skip to Jason's Roman History and Mythology Class-

Jason sat at the far end of Mr. Burns's classroom, contemplating whether or not to answer. The teacher was asking all questions that Jason could answer, but no-one else could. Then, as if the great Minerva herself was looking down upon him, Mr. Burn turned to him.

'Jason Grace,' Mr. Burn turned his cold eyes to Jason's blue ones. 'Do you know who the last Emperor of Rome to worship the Olympian gods was?'

'Yes,' replied Jason, a grin escaping his mouth. 'Diocletian; persecutor of Christians and worshipper of Jupiter.'

'And do you know who Jupiter was?'

'He was the Roman god of the sky and king of the gods.'

'And can you name the Olympian gods?'

'The Olympian gods were; Jupiter, Juno, Minerva, Bacchus, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Neptune, Apollo, Diana, Vulcan and Ceres.'

Mr. Burn scowled and opened his mouth as if to say something, but soon closed it when the bell rang.

Jason couldn't resist grinning as he picked up his backpack and headed outside. It was Lunch - according to his schedule.

He met up with Percy in the hall, still grinning.

'Why are you so happy?' Percy asked.

'Because I just, technically, stood up a teacher today,' Jason said triumphantly.

'So, you're first day in high school is going good?'

'Very good, but they teach you all these things in the legion; mathematics, Latin, history etc.'

'Yeah, but in the legion you wouldn't have as much fun.'

They both laughed as they headed for the cafeteria. Percy picked up a tray and led Jason through the whole process of attaining unhealthy food. Once they had gotten their cheeseburgers they sat down at a table and looked around for their friends.

They soon saw Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Frank and Hazel looking around for them. Percy waved to them and they were soon sitting around the table, eating cheeseburgers.

Then, the moment was ruined. A huge jock walked up to them with four other guys behind him. He came right up to Percy and Jason.

'Hey, this is our table,' the boy said. 'The girls can stay, but you weirdo guys have to go.'

Jason felt anger well up inside him as he stood up. All the other guys in their table; except for Leo and Nico. Leo was eating his cheeseburger and Nico was sitting there in his dark clothes with his head cocked to one side.

Percy was in a worse state than him. His face was red and his hands were balled up into fists. Before anyone could stop him, he lunged...


End file.
